A New Chapter For Severus Snape
by AraLupus
Summary: A new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher starts at school that Snape can’t stand, but what happens when he find himself falling for her? And to top it off, he’s having to deal with his daughter
1. Remembrance

Title: A New Chapter For Severus Snape 

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, accept for Jessica and her mum.

Summary: A new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher starts at school that Snape can't stand, but what happens when he find himself falling for her? And to top it off, he's having to deal with his daughter, her relationship with Dracoand the threat that comes about when Voldemort finds out about her…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Remembrance

'I'm home early' she thought to herself, 'what to do?' She looked around and decided to surprise her mum. She sneaked off down the hallway toward the back of the house.  
She'd found out what her mum was one day when she found her robes and mask, she knew in that moment exactly what her mum was. She was a Death Eater. She'd confronted her mum about it and her mum took her to a clearing a while away. That's when she had met him. Lord Voldemort had spoken to her and then told her mum that she would be a fine addition to the rank when I came of age.  
Knowing what her mother was, she had soon found the dungeon-like place in the basement. That's where she was headed now. As she got closer she heard voices she didn't recognise. Slowly she'd snuck down the stairs and opened the door a bit. What she saw made her gasp. Before her was a ring of Death Eaters and in the middle was a group of people, dead.  
Of course they heard her gasp. Suddenly there was a loud 'Avada Kedavra!' She dived just in time to dodge it. As she dove she reached into her robe and pulled her wand out. But before she could use it, she landed at the feet of a Death Eater. She'd looked up into the face of her mother, who had removed her mask. She sneered at her daughter and cast the Crucio spell. A blinding pain shot through her as her mother and the others laughed…  
She sat up in bed, quickly, covered in a cold sweet. It was the same dream every night. No, not a dream, a memory. It had actually happened. After all of the Death Eaters had their turn hexing her, the pain became too much and she had blacked out. When she came to her dad, who she hadn't seen for the five years she was at the private school, was there. He had told her that her mum was gone and that she would be living with him from then on. They'd gradually grown closer as the summer went but now it was time for her 1st year at Hogwarts…  
She heard the door open and there stood her father already dressed. Severus Snape was dressed in all black as usual. He grabbed her trunk from near the door and dragged it into the hallway as he spoke to her.  
"Come on, Jessica. We have to get the train to Hogsmeade"  
"Why can't we just go at the same time as everyone else?" Complained Jessica s she pulled the blanket back up to her neck.  
"Because I am a teacher there. I have to get there with time to prepare everything for the year. And before you even suggest it," he added, seeing her open her mouth to say something, "you are _not_ staying here and then go by yourself! And besides, this is your first time at Hogwarts."  
She groaned in complaint, but got up regardless. She walked over to her cupboard and pulled out her clothes for the day. She put on black trousers and a black tank top.  
Her choice in clothes colour was one of the only physical features that Jessica got from Snape. Apart from her eyes that is. Her eyes were a intense dark blue which could easily be mistaken for black, like her fathers. The rest was her mother. Her stance, her wand hand, her height, her facial features and her light blonde hair was all her mother.  
After she was ready, she ran downstairs, pulled on her robe and headed out the doorway after her dad, who was dragging her case along behind him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hey guys! This is my first Harry Potter fiction, what do you think of it so far? Please read and review! Constructive criticism welcome, as long as it is constructive., I find it annoying how people flame other people just because they don't like the story… but anyway, thanks!


	2. Introduction Of The Orphan

Title: A New Chapter For Severus Snape 

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, accept for Rodger, Laura Thompson., her parents and some of the spells used

Summary: A new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher starts at school that Snape can't stand, but what happens when he find himself falling for her? And to top it off, he's having to deal with his daughter, her relationship with Draco and the threat that comes about hen Voldemort finds out about her…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Chapter 2: Introduction Of The Orphan 

The man sprinted around the corner, his robes flying behind him. He'd been running for a good 10 minutes from the witch that came running around the corner just after him. '_Right,_' he thought to himself as he stopped running and turned to face her, '_enough is enough._' He pointed his wand at her and yelled the incantation.

She ducked just in time to dodge the flash of blue sparks. They hit the wall and exploded. She kept running towards him, knowing the spell wouldn't work unless she as close enough. She ducked another shower of sparks but wasn't fast enough for the next one. "Crucio!" The man yelled, his wand trained on her. She collapsed on the floor, her teeth clenched as she tried to ride out the wave of pain that shot through her. He stopped and she lay there, thankful that the pain had ended. Suddenly, he was walking towards her and the pain started again. Once again she clenched her teeth, determined not to make a verbal sign that she could barely handle it as her muscles spasmmed in pain. He stopped and laughed down at her.  
"Laura Thompson, you disappoint me. After all the things your parents said about you to me and the other Death Eaters before we killed them, I expected better." The smirk he had on his face gave her a sudden burst of energy. Before he could react, he was sent flying across the alley into a wall. He tried to move but found he was bound to the wall. Laura stood up and walked over to him, anger flashing through her eyes.  
"Don't you dare talk about my parents, Rodger!" She growled at him. She pointed her wand up into the air and sent off red sparks. Suddenly, 5 other Aurors apparated along with Arthur Weasley.  
"Laura, well done! That's another one for the collection!" Arthur beamed at her, she couldn't help but smile back.  
"Thank you, but there's still more out there." She sighed.  
"Now don't worry about that, just go home. We'll take over from here"  
Laura said her goodbyes and apparated home. Once there, she showered and changed for bed. As she laid down to go to sleep, she remembered what Rodger said and her thoughts went to her parents.

She remembered it clearly. Shed always been close to her parents, but she'd moved away from home after she finished her 7th year at Hogwarts. She'd gone to visit them that day expecting them to be their usual bubbly selves, but instead she found them tense and on edge. She was about to ask them what was wrong, when the reason, or reasons, broke down the door. Nine Death Eaters had barged into her house and told her parents that Voldemort had sent them in regards to their help in putting on of their friends in Azkaban. They'd taken them all to a dungeon-like place where they had tortured her parents in front of her for hours. When they couldn't take any more of her crying, they'd knocked her out. When she came to her worst nightmare had become a reality. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked on at the still bodies of both her parents. Before her emotions had a chance to consume her, she had heard voices from just outside of the door. She'd taken one last look at her parents before apparating from the place back to her home. She'd mourned over them for a week before swearing to herself that she would hunt down every single Death Eater responsible. And that's exactly what she'd been doing. She'd hunted down 3 of the 9. Not many, she knew, but it was hard work finding them.

A tapping on the window dragged her out of her thoughts. She looked up to see a owl at her window, a letter tied to its leg. She opened her window and let it fly in. she removed the letter from it's leg and gazed at it. It had the Hogwarts seal on it. She opened it and read through it. When she finished she had a look of confusion on her face. It was a letter from Dumbledore asking her if she wanted to become the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts! She thought it over and decided to take the offer. After all, she could use her old Headmasters help.

In the next week she'd sent a reply to Albus, accepting his offer. Within two days she received another letter informing her to make her way to platform 9 and ¾ for her train to Hogwarts. She was told that, as a teacher, she had to go early to get everything sorted for the following year. '_This will probably give me a chance to acquaint myself with all the other teachers there as well._' She'd thought to herself.

She woke up early on the day she was meant to be getting the train to Hogwarts. She'd finished packing her bags the previous day. She grabbed them and headed out the door, taking her first steps into her new life…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hey guys! This is my first Harry Potter fiction, what do you think of it so far? Please read and review! Constructive criticism welcome, as long as it is constructive., I find it annoying how people flame other people just because they don't like the story… but anyway, thanks!


End file.
